Staffel 4
|Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond Hume Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton Michael Emerson als Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung als Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet Burke Terry O'Quinn als John Locke Harold Perrineau als Michael Dawson |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 · Staffel 6 }} Staffel 4 bestätigt ABC bestätigte am Mittwoch, dem 21. März 2007, dass es eine vierte Staffel von Lost geben wird. Der Sendetermin von Folge 4x01 muss noch bestätigt werden. Staffel 4 wird aller Voraussicht nach 16 Episoden beinhalten und zwischen Februar und Mai 2008 in den USA ausgestrahlt. ABC hat damit die letzten drei Staffeln LOST um ca. 8 Episoden gekürzt und möchte im Mai 2010 das große Finale in Staffel 6 ausstrahlen und damit LOST erfolgreich abschließen. Offizielle Pressemitteilung: (Doc) (PDF) Die Gruppen der Freunde, Feinde und Fremden arbeiten weiterhin zusammen, um zu überleben. Aber wie sie an den über 70 Tagen auf der Insel entdeckt haben, lauern Gefahren und Geheimnisse hinter jeder Ecke und diejenigen, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, werden sich vielleicht gegen sie wenden. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse. Schon die dritte aufeinander folgende Staffel liegt "Lost" auf Platz 1 um seine Uhrzeit bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49. Es ist das quotenreichste geschriebene Fernsehprogramm bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49 und seitdem es um eine Stunde verschoben wurde, ist es im Vergleich zwischen allen Sendern auch die Nummer eins um 22:00 Uhr. Die Hauptdarsteller von “Lost” sind Naveen Andrews als Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Emilie de Ravin als Claire, Michael Emerson als Ben, Matthew Fox als Jack, Jorge Garcia als Hurley, Josh Holloway als Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim als Jin, Yunjin Kim als Sun, Evangeline Lilly als Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet, Dominic Monaghan als Charlie und Terry O’Quinn als Locke. “Lost” wurde von Jeffrey Lieber und J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof erschaffen. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender, Jeff Pinkner und Carlton Cuse sind die ausführenden Produzenten. Diese Serie vom ABC Television Studio wurde komplett auf Hawaii gedreht und die erste Folge lief am 22. September 2004. Michaels Rückkehr Bei der Comic-Con 2007 wurde bestätigt, dass Harold Perrineau Jr. als Michael zurückkehren wird - wieder als regulärer Charakter. Folgen der 4. Staffel Lost:Past, Present and Future Der Anfang vom Ende | Originaltitel=The Beginning of the End | Episodennummer=01 | USErstausstrahlung=31. Januar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=15. Juni 2008 - Fox, 08. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden fühlen, dass ihre Rettung nahe ist und wissen nicht, ob sie Charlies Nachricht, dass die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht sind was sie scheinen, glauben sollen. Die Freunde, Familien, Feinde und Fremden müssen weiterhin zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie überleben wollen. Aber wie sie in über 70 Tagen auf der Insel festgestellt haben, lauern in jeder Ecke Gefahren und Geheimnisse und die, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, wenden sich gegen sie. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse... | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Sam Anderson als Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Michael Cudlitz als Mike Walton, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abbadon, Grisel Toledo als Krankenschwester, Steven Neumeier als Lewis, Billy Ray Gallion als Randy Nations, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, John Terry als Christian Shephard | Bild=401.jpg }} Für tot erklärt | Originaltitel=Confirmed Dead | Episodennummer=02 | USErstausstrahlung=7. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=22. Juni 2008 - Fox, 08. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus, Naomi Dorrit | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard, Brian K. Vaughan | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden beginnen die Absichten ihrer angeblichen Retter zu hinterfragen, als vier Fremde auf der Insel auftauchen. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abbadon, Jill Kuramoto als Nachrichtensprecherin, Necar Zadegan als Dolmetscherin, Azure McCall als Mrs. Gardner, Kanayo Chiemelu als Tunesier, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Zoë Bell als Regina | Bild=402.jpg }} Der Ökonom | Originaltitel=The Economist | Episodennummer=03 | USErstausstrahlung=14. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=29. Juni 2008 - Fox, 15. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes Geisel könnte der Schlüssel dazu sein, von der Insel zu kommen, weshalb Sayid und Kate sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mitverschollenen machen und versuchen, friedlich zu verhandeln. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Armando Pucci als Mr. Avellino, Thekla Reuten als Elsa, Zoë Bell als Regina | Bild=403.jpg }} Der Deal | Originaltitel=Eggtown | Episodennummer=04 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=06. Juli 2008 - Fox, 15. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Greggory Nations | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Kates Absicht, Informationen aus der Geisel herauszubekommen, gefährdet ihre Stellung bei Locke - und auch bei Sawyer. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Shawn Doyle als Duncan Forrester, Susan Gibney als Melissa Dunbrook, Traber Burns als Richter, Fred Q. Collins als Gerichtsvollzieher, Beth Broderick als Diane Janssen, Tania Kahale als Kindermädchen, William Blanchette als Aaron und Zoë Bell als Regina | Bild=404.jpg }} Die Konstante | Originaltitel=The Constant | Episodennummer=05 | USErstausstrahlung=28. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=13. Juli 2008 - Fox, 22. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Desmond erlebt unerwartete Nebeneffekte als er und Sayid auf dem Weg zum Frachtschiff auf Turbulenzen treffen. | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Graham McTavish als Sergeant, Darren Keefe als Billy, Edward Conery als Auktionator, Marc Vann als Arzt, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar, Chris Barnes als Wache im Anzug und Chris Gibbon als Soldat | Bild=405.jpg }} Die andere Frau | Originaltitel=The Other Woman | Episodennummer=06 | USErstausstrahlung=06. März 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=20. Juli 2008 - Fox, 22. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Juliet Burke | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard, Christina M. Kim | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Juliet erhält einen unwillkommenen Besuch von jemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit und bekommt den Befehl, Charlotte und Faraday aufzuspüren, um sie mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Währenddessen bietet Ben Locke einen verlockenden Handel an. | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Andrea Roth als Harper, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Brett Cullen als Goodwin | Bild=406.jpg }} Ji Yeon Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson | Originaltitel=Meet Kevin Johnson | Episodennummer=08 | USErstausstrahlung=20. März 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=3. August 2008 - Fox, 29. Januar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Michael Dawson | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Brian K. Vaughan | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sayid konfrontiert Bens Spion auf dem Frachter und Ben drängt seine Tochter Alex aus Lockes Camp zu fliehen, um einen bevorstehenden Angriff zu überleben. | Gastrollen=Cynthia Watros als Libby, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Ken Leung als Miles Straume, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Grant Bowler als Kapitän Gault, Jill Kuramoto als Nachrichtensprecherin, Galyn Görg als Krankenschwester, Starletta DuPois als Michaels Mutter, William P. Ogilvie als Gus (Pfandleiher), Francesco Simone als Arturo, James Locke als Mechaniker und Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd | Bild=408.jpg }} Konturen der Zukunft | Originaltitel=The Shape of Things to Come | Episodennummer=09 | USErstausstrahlung=24. April 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. August 2008 - Fox, 05. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Benjamin Linus | Drehbuch=Brian K. Vaughan, Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Marc Vann als Arzt, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Yetide Badaki als Tunesische Empfangsdame, Kaveh Kardan als Kaufmann, Faran Tahir als Ishmael Bakir, Sean Douglas Hoban als Doug, Nick Hermz als Beduine #1 und Sammy Sheik als Beduine #2 | Bild=409.jpg }} Die Operation | Originaltitel=Something Nice Back Home | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=01. Mai 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=17. August 2008 - Fox, 05. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Jacks Gesundheit gefährdet wird, müssen Kate und Juliet lernen zusammen zu arbeiten, um ihn zu retten. Etwas läuft schief als Sawyer, Claire, Aaron und Miles ihren Weg von Lockes Camp zurück zum Strand fortsetzen. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Sam Anderson als Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Kevin Durand als Keamy John Terry als Christian Shephard, William Blanchette als Aaron, Bill Fiddler als Dr. Stillman, April Parker Jones als Dr. Erica Steven | Bild=410.jpg }} Hüttenzauber | Originaltitel=Cabin Fever | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=08. Mai 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=24. August 2008 - Fox, 12. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Kyle Pennington | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Locke findet heraus, wo Jacobs Hütte ist. Das Leben auf dem Frachter wird gefährlich. | Gastrollen=Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abaddon, Marc Vann als Arzt, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar, Grant Bowler als Kapitän Gault, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Holland Roden als Emily, Rebecca Tilney als Emilys Mutter, Amanda Carlin als Krankenschwester in der Notaufnahme, Patrick Torres als Arzt in der Notaufnahme, Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Matthew Pedersen als Physiotherapeut, Mandy June Turpin als Florence, Sarah Duval als Melissa, Charles Henry Wyson als John Locke (mit 5), Phil Abrams als Gellert und Caleb Steinmeyer als John Locke (mit 16) | Bild=411.jpg }} Die Rückkehr, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=15. Mai 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=31. August 2008 - Fox, 12. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Oceanic 6: Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Konfrontation der Überlebenden und der Frachtschiff-Leute beginnt. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Ken Leung als Miles Straume, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar, Andrea Gabriel als Noor "Nadia" Abed Jaseem, Byron Chung als Mr. Paik, June Kyoko Lu als Mrs. Paik, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Cheech Marin als David Reyes, Veronica Hamel als Margo Shephard, Michelle Forbes als Karen Decker, Susan Duerden als Carole Littleton, Noah Craft als Hendricks, Esmond Chung als Paiks Assistent, Garrett Hughes als Reporter 1, David Michael als Pilot, Souhil Nimeh als Arabischer Reporter, Eul Noh als Koreanische Reporterin, Alicia Rae als Blonde Reporterin und Joe Sikora als Copilot | Bild=412.jpg }} Die Rückkehr, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=29. Mai 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=7. September 2008 - Fox, 19. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Oceanic 6: Jack Shephard, Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Ken Leung als Miles Straume, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Malcolm David Kelley als Walt, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Francois Chau als Dr. Marvin Candle, Anthony Azizi als Omar und Starletta DuPois als Michaels Mutter | Bild=413b.jpg }} Die Rückkehr, Teil 3 | Originaltitel=There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 | Episodennummer=14 | USErstausstrahlung=29. Mai 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=14. September 2008 - Fox, 19. Februar 2009 - ATV | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Oceanic 6: Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Kate Austen, Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Ken Leung als Miles Straume, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar und Alex Petrovitch als Henrik | Bild=414.jpg }} Siehe auch * Episodenführer * Staffel 4/Spoiler Quellen * quotenmeter.de da:Sæson 4 en:Season 4 es:Cuarta Temporada fr:Saison 4 he:עונה 4 it:Quarta stagione ja:シーズン4 nl:Lost Seizoen 4 pl:Zagubieni: Sezon 4 pt:4ª Temporada ru:Сезон 4 zh:第4季 *Staffel 4 *Staffel 4 *Staffel 4